Run To You
by athea.dream
Summary: NU'EST W kaget mendengar Wanna One berada di dalam agensi lain.. Rumors berbeda mula tersebar tanpa henti dan itu menyakiti mereka.. Minhyun memilih W1 atau NU'EST? Ke mana dia akan berpaling? Hanya FF yang terinspirasi dari news W1 bertukar agensi.. 2Hyun x BaekRen x W1


_**Cast**_ : Milik Tuhan, milik keluarga dan Family entertainment masing masing.. Author cuma pinjam namanya. Ide asli dari author dan maaf jika ada kesamaan di dalam alur cerita.

 _ **Rated**_ : T

 _ **Content**_ : Family and Romance

 **NUEST**

 **2HYUN**

 **BAEKREN**

.

.

.

.

.

JR termenung setelah berita official bahawa Wanna One sudah tidak bersama YMC Ent lagi. Mereka secara legal sudah bertukar agensi, dan agensi mereka akan menguruskan hal mereka secara personal.

Swing Entertainment.

Ya.. Itu adalah nama agensi baru yang akan menguruskan Wanna One secara lebih detail. Dan JR tidak menyukainya.

Ini menyakitkan dan mereka masih belum bisa saling menghubungi dengan bebas. CEO Pledis sendiri bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ini tiada di dalam kontrak persetujuan mereka akhir tahun lalu. Belum reda rumor bahawa Wanna One bakal disband pada Feb 2019, berita ini kembali menggemparkan dunia idol di Korea.

Para LOVE mulai melancarkan protes, tidak menyetujui apa yang sedang dilakukan. Kasus ini terlalu bodoh untuk diterima!

JR terus memandang wajah permaisuri miliknya itu, dia ingin menelefon Minhyun. Bertanya lebih lanjut dan ingin menuntut penjelasan.

Namun setiap kali dia memanggil, hanya operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Mengatakan bahawa Minhyun tidak bisa dihubungi.

" Hyung.. "

Itu suara Ren, maknae kesayangan mereka.

" Ini apa Hyung?? "

JR coba untuk tersenyum, merasakan soalan tersebut tiada jawapan di saat ini. Tablet di tangan Ren berpindah tangan.

JR memejamkan matanya saat tablet tersebut berada di tangannya, bukan dia sahaja yang kaget.

" Bilang kepadaku Hyung.. Apa sebenarnya ini?? "

" Minhyun berpindah agensi dan ada rumor mengatakan bahawa mereka mungkin akan kekal sebagai Wanna One.. "

Ren terduduk, dia enggan mempercayai apa yang baru sahaja dia dengari. Nama Minhyun diketik dan suara operator menjawab panggilannya.

" Jawab panggilanku Minyeo!! Kau sedang bercanda bukan?! "

Baekho tidak ikut campur, cukup Ren yang menunjukkan emosinya. Tubuh kecil Ren diperhatikan lama dan dia berjongkok. Menyamakan ketinggiannya dengan Ren.

" Ren..."

Akhirnya tubuh kecil tersebut hilang di dalam dakapan Baekho. Ren tidak menyukai apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia membutuhkan Minhyun di sini.

" Hiks..hiks.. eomma... "

" Dengarkan aku sayang.. "

Ren mendongak, menatap wajah pacarnya yang coba untuk tersenyum.

" Ada apa dengan kau bear? Berhenti berpura bahawa kau kuat! Hngg!! "

Baekho mencium surai rambut Ren, sekadar kecupan yang menenangkan Ren.

" Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tahu kan bahawa Minhyun tidak akan berpaling dari kita? Aku tahu ini menyakitimu tapi ada yang lebih tersakiti.. "

" Aku tidak menyukainya bear!! Apa apaan agensi mereka mencoba untuk memisahkan kita?!! Hwang Minhyun itu milik NU'EST! "

Ren memberontak, ingin keluar dari dakapan Baekho.

" Baekho ahh.. Aku ijinkan Ren tidur bersamamu malam ini.. Dia membutuhkan seseorang, dan kau jangan melakukan hal yang aneh! "

Baekho melepaskan dakapannya kepada Ren, dan bergerak mendekati Jonghyun.

" Kau okay Kaisar? "

JR bungkam dan Baekho menunduk.

" Istirehatlah yang benar.. Manager Hyung mengabarkan kita akan mengambil penerbangan pagi.. "

Pintu kamar hotel JR ditutup, dan akhirnya pria yang bernama Kim Jonghyun itu menangis. Dia sudah lelah bertahan.

" _Min.. Apa yang bakal terjadi kepada kita? Apakah kau akan pulang dan kembali menjadi bintang di langit NU'EST? Apakah kau akan terus bersinar seperti dulu? "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepulangan NU'EST ke Korea mengejutkan pihak management terkini Wanna One. Tampaknya Pledis tidak bermain kali ini.

Wanna One mendiamkan diri saat melihat sorotan kamera member NU'EST, ada garis kecewa di sana.

" Jihoonnie.. Matikan televisinya.. "

Seongwoo menegur salah satu maknae di Wanna One itu.

Jihoon beranjak untuk mengambil remote namun dia terhenti.

" Biarkan.. Aku ingin melihat wajah mereka.. "

" Minhyun ahh.. "

" Aku baik baik sahaja Hyung.. Aku tidak akan menangis atau bertindak gegabah lagi.. Hanya ijinkan aku melihat mereka.. "

Jisung bungkam, dia tidak mampu berbicara lebih. Minhyun terlalu merindui mereka.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung menatap sedih kepada Minhyun, mereka tidak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi namun mereka tahu Sungwoon dan Minhyun paling terluka.

" Kau ingin mampir ke dorm NU'EST sore nanti? "

Minhyun terlonjak, dia memandang tepat pada anak mata manager Wanna One tersebut.

" Apa agensi membenarkannya Hyung? "

" Swing Ent memberikan kalian libur untuk 4 hari dan aku rasa, kau perlu pulang kepada NU'EST.. Jelaskan kepada mereka apa yang sedang terjadi dan bakal terjadi.. "

Minhyun menggeleng, dia menapak ke belakang.

Membayangkan wajah mereka dipenuhi mendung membuatkannya tercekat. Terlalu menyakitkan.

" Apa aku bisa Hyung? "

Manager tersebut menepuk pundak Minhyun, " Lakukan sebelum mereka semakin terluka.. "

Setelah menghantar Guanlin ke Cube Ent, Minhyun kini menuju ke arah dorm baru milik NU'EST.

Mereka memang berhasil menaikkan nama NU'EST, menghentikan penamatan kontrak namun di setiap tawa itu ada tangis yang menemani.

Minhyun bermain dengan gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangannya. Dia semakin gusar saat semakin menghampiri dorm baru NU'EST.

" Apa perlu aku hantarkan? "

" Tidak.. Nggak usah Hyung, aku bisa sendiri.. Kau pasti lelah dari tadi.. Selamat beristirehat.. "

Manager tersebut tersenyum, Minhyun tetap sama dari hari pertama mereka bertemu.

" Baik.. Aku akan pergi.. Berbicara dengan lembut dan aku akan datang mengambilmu 4 hari dari sekarang.. "

" Ddae.. Hati hati di jalan Hyung.. "

Minhyun menaiki lif dan menuju ke dorm NU'EST dengan rasa yang tidak bisa digambarkan. Dia benar benar takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentingan loceng menghentikan gelak tawa member SEVENTEEN yang mampir ke dorm NU'EST.

" Chan.. Lihat siapa yang datang? Delivery food semuanya udah tiba? "

Jeonghan mengangguk mendengar soalan Seungcheol.

" Ddae Cheol ahh.. Yang terakhir jam 3 petang tadi sih.. Siapa eoh? "

Chan menggedikkan bahu dan dia bergerak menuju ke pintu.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat siluet tersebut.

" Min.. Minhyun Hyung? Hyung? "

Minhyun tersenyum.

" Ini aku Chan.. JR ada? "

JR terpaku. Permaisurinya ada di sana, begitu dekat namun terasa begitu jauh untuk dicapai.

Chan memberikan laluan kepada Minhyun untuk masuk, " Kalian juga di sini? "

Minhyun terluka, suasananya terlalu suram. Dia tidak menyukainya.

" JR.. Aku.. "

" Berhenti di sana Min.. Jangan mendekat.. "

Jantung Minhyun seakan tertikam belati, benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh JR barusan?

" Ada apa denganmu? "

Aron menghampiri dan memegang pergelangan tangan Minhyun, " Biarkan kekasihmu bersendirian untuk seketika.. JR hanya keliru Min.. "

Mata fox milik Minhyun akhirnya berkaca, ada tangisan di pipi cantiknya.

" Maaf.. Apa aku menyakiti kalian? "

JR mengeraskan hatinya dan melangkah ke biliknya.

Minhyun jatuh terduduk tanpa penopang, dia benar benar hancur. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan saat dia pulang.

Aron memeluk tubuh Minhyun, tubuh tersebut terasa begitu ringkih di dalam dakapannya. Kerja keras yang menguras tenaga dan kecantikan alami milik Minhyun.

" Min.. Kau sudah makan? "

Minhyun menggeleng, matanya memandang ke satu arah. Dia membayangkan JR akan memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya. Bukan melukainya.

Seungcheol berdehem, " Hyung.. Kami pulang, ada hal yang kalian harus bicarakan tanpa kami keutchi? "

Aron tersenyum, pacarnya benar benar mengerti dengan keadaan sekarang.

" Maafkan aku Cheol.. "

" Tidak usah sungkan Hyung.. Hanya aku mahu kau mengingati satu perkara.. Tiada perkara yang bisa diubah jika kalian saling mempercayai.. Mungkin kalian terluka tapi aku yakin kalian kuat.. "

Aron tersenyum, " Terima kasih.. "

" Minhyun ahh.. Kau harus kuat, untuk kali ini dengarkan kisah mereka berempat.. Terutama kekasihmu.. "

" Apa maksudmu Jeonghan? "

Jeonghan tersenyum, " Terkadang muslihat itu terjadi untuk melindungi bukan untuk menyakiti.. Kau harus tegar eoh.. "

Minhyun bingung, dan Jeonghan mengusap pipinya.

" Berhenti menangis.. Bertanyalah kepada Aron Hyung dan kau akan menemui jawapannya.. "

Minhyun memandang Aron dan ada liquid bening di mata tersebut.

Seungcheol tersenyum dan dia melangkah keluar, memberikan peluang kepada mereka untuk berbicara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka pintu kamar milik JR. Tubuh kekasihnya juga semakin ringkih, mereka saling tersakiti.

Minhyun memeluk erat tubuh JR, menghirup bau khas maskulin milik seorang Kaisar Kim.

" Maafkan aku Jjuya.. "

JR menelan ludah, dia terlalu takut untuk berterus terang kepada Minhyun.

" Apa kau takut aku akan meninggalkan kalian dan memilih Wanna One? "

" _Deg.. Soalan yang aku ingin tanyakan.. "_

JR masih tidak berganjak, dia kekal dengan posisi yang sama. Enggan menatap mata milik Minhyun.

Mata yang bisa membunuh seorang Kim JR tanpa dia sedari.

" Aron Hyung sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, ayo kita keluar dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya.. Sudah tiba saatnya kalian mengeluh kepadaku.. "

JR bangun dan dia memeluk tubuh Minhyun.

" Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Hwang Minhyun.. Aku akan mati tanpa dirimu Min.. "

Minhyun mengelus rambut JR, sisi manja JR mula terlihat dan dia menyukainya.

" Tidak.. Ayo, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam setelah ini.. "

JR mendorong kecil tubuh Minhyun, " Kau akan menyediakan makan malam? Kau menginap Min? "

" Ehem.. Agensi memberikan kami libur selama empat hari.. Jadi aku ingin bersama kalian.. "

JR tergelak dan dia mencium bibir pink milik Minhyun. Ciuman mereka semakin panas dan JR mendominasi Minhyun.

Minhyun memukul dada bidang JR saat merasakan dia mula sesak, tetes air liur mengenai bajunya.

" Aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun.. "

Minhyun tersenyum dan mengelus rahang tegas milik JR, " Aku juga mencintaimu Kaisar.. Ayo, Ren pasti sudah pulang.. "

Dan benar apa yang diperkirakan oleh JR.

Ren datang menerjang tubuh Minhyun, maknae mereka benar benar merindukan Minhyun.

" Uwahh! Bear!! Eomma pulang!! "

Baekho tertawa melihat telatah Ren, " Iya cutie.. Dan aku rasa lebih baik kau melepaskan Minhyun.. Eommamu kelihatan sesak Rennie.. "

Ren tercengir dan Minhyun mengelus rambut Ren, " Kau semakin dewasa Ren.. Di mana maknaeku yang manja eoh? "

Ren tertawa, " Aku masih di sini kok Eomma.. "

Minhyun mencubit pipi chubby milik Ren, " Duduklah.. Kita harus berbicara.. "

" Dengarkan aku dengan baik.. "

JR menggenggam erat jemari Minhyun, " Aku tidak akan pernah bersetuju untuk meninggalkan kalian.. Meski aku lelah kerna berkerja untuk dua group, aku akan tetap tersenyum.. Aku punya kalian.. "

" Serius? Kau akan kelelahan Min.. "

" Itu lebih baik dari aku kehilangan kalian Aron Hyung.. Aku tidak bisa bersuara, jadi aku hanya akan mengikut apa yang diaturkan.. "

" Kau akan semakin sibuk dan lelah Min.. "

" Aku masih mempunyai kalian untuk bersandar.. Aku membenci kalian kerna menangis bersendirian, berbagilah denganku.. Ada aku di sini kok.. "

Baekho memandang wajah Minhyun, dia sedang tidak bermain main dengan apa yang diucapkan.

" Baik.. Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu saat kau mulai lelah.. "

Minhyun tersenyum, si white tiger mengerti dirinya.

" Kalian pernah bilang bahawa aku adalah matahari kalian, dan kalian adalah langitku.. Jadi aku ingin ianya menjadi kenyataan.. Kita akan bersinar bersama.. "

Aron memeluk tubuh Minhyun, " Jangan pernah pergi dari kami Min.. "

" Tidak Hyung.. Kalian adalah keluargaku, aku akan mati jika aku meninggalkan kalian.. "

" Eomma.. Terima kasih kerna udah bekerja keras... "

" Kau juga maknae.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kau hmm.. LOVE pasti akan merindukan aku jika aku pergi.. Mereka adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan.."

Perbincangan mereka mula membuka segala cerita lain. Hwang Minhyun tidak akan pernah melepaskan NU'EST dan juga LOVE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JR menemukan sosok Minhyun yang termenung di balkoni, dia sedang asyik melihat bintang.

Lengan kekar JR memeluk erat tubuh Minhyun dari belakang, berhasil menuaikan pekikan kecil dari Minhyun.

" Kau membuat aku kaget Jjuya.. "

JR hanya diam dan mencium leher jenjang milik Minhyun, dagunya diletakkan di bahu Minhyun.

" Kau cantik Minyeo.. "

" Hmm? Cantik? "

" Iya.. Seperti bintang yang kau sedang perhatikan detik ini.. Jika bintang itu menerangi malam, maka kau adalah bintang yang menghidupiku Minhyun.. "

Minhyun tersenyum dan dia bersandar di dada bidang JR, " Dan kau adalah pahlawan yang akan mempertahankan aku di saat aku mulai lelah.. "

JR melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak mengambil headphone..

Mereka berkongsi headphone dan satu lagu kedengaran di sana. Lagu yang mengikat mereka berdua, lagu yang menjadi kisah mereka.

 _ **NU'EST JR MINHYUN - DAYBREAK**_

 _ **From the moon, To the stars**_

 _ **While lingering in the universe**_

 _ **We got to know each other**_

 _ **We slide on the paint**_

 _ **that spread while**_

 _ **drawing, drawing**_

 _ **On a dark night**_

 _ **I look at the moon that's like your eyes**_

 _ **How was your day,**_

 _ **I worry, you don't look good yeah**_

 _ **Don't try to hard that's right**_

 _ **You can act like a child I'll hold you**_

 _ **On the last line of your diary**_

 _ **I'll always be there**_

 _ **Between the curtain that shakes**_

 _ **Because of the wind, yellow light finds us**_

 _ **Think of us smiling**_

 _ **Facing the days that will shine**_

 _ **The night sky where the stars are asleep**_

 _ **moonlight (moonlight)**_

 _ **It's disappearing like the wind**_

 _ **But I draw it again on white canvas**_

 _ **It has to be you**_

 _ **From the moon, To the stars**_

 _ **While lingering in the universe**_

 _ **We got to know each other**_

 _ **We slide on the paint**_

 _ **that spread while**_

 _ **drawing, drawing**_

 _ **TONIGHT with you**_

 _ **I want to fly in my dreams**_

 _ **TONIGHT come to me**_

 _ **before the morning comes**_

" Kau masih mengingati janji kita eoh Jjuya? "

Minhyun tertawa dan dia berpaling, bibir merah milik JR diragut dan dia coba untuk mendominasi.

JR hanya membiarkan Minhyun bermain untuk seketika, dia melepaskan pagutan mereka dan membuka kaos Minhyun.

Sinar bulan menerangi malam kelam mereka dan Minhyun seperti malaikat yang terjatuh ke bumi.

Cantik namun mematikan.

" Jadikan aku milikmu malam ini Kaisar.. "

Tanpa melengahkan masa, JR menerjang tubuh Minhyun dan mencium pucuk dahi Minhyun.

" Terima kasih kerna pulang dan memilih kami untuk menjadi penopangmu.. Aku mencintaimu Kim Minhyun.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author's note :** Ini hanya buah fikiranku.. Maaf jika ada yang membenci, aku menyokong keduanya tapi aku memerlukan Minhyun untuk pulang kepada NU'EST.. Aku benar benar merindukannya sebagai NU'EST.. Bikin baper ceritanya!! Hikss.. Hikss.._

 _ **KKEUT**_

 _ **READ AND REVIEW**_


End file.
